Torture
by LionLover23
Summary: Rigby has worked hard at the park, but in return he only gets abuse. So he finally decides to exact his revenge on them all. Not for the weak-hearted. Rating will go up. Enjoy!
1. I'll have my Revenge

Rigby sighed angrily. He sat on his trampoline in the dark, with no light. He started to mumble to himself, "Stupid Mordecai, stupid Benson, stupid-"

"RIGBY!"

He groaned.

"What do you want!?" he shouted in venom. He knew that it was Benson.

"Get your ass at there and finish your work OR YOU'RE FIRED!" The raccoon slowly stood up and made his way over to the door.

_After all my time I've worked for you_

_You treat me as if I'm poo_

_After all this time I've never quit_

_Yet you still treat me like shit_

He opened the door, meeting an angry Benson before his eyes. However, Rigby had no reaction. Just a bored expression. "No. I won't finish my work. Is that a problem?"

"Yeah it's a problem! All you do is slack around and do nothing while Mordecai works hard all day, everyday! Now get out there or you're fired!" He slapped the raccoon down to the floor. Benson didn't feel guilty one bit.

After a minute of laying down, the raccoon stood back up and glared at Benson. Hate filled both their eyes, before Rigby stormed off angrily.

* * *

><p>Rigby walked outside over to Mordecai, who was raking the leaves. "Hey dude." The blue jay glared, "Don't you 'hey dude' me. I've been out raking the damn leaves for over an hour due to the wind! And you didn't even bother to help me after I've asked you!"<p>

"Look-"

Mordecai kicked Rigby away from him. The raccoon groaned heavily in pain, but he was used to this. Used to the abuse he receives daily from just about everyone. All except Pops.

Rigby coughed up a small amount of blood on the ground. He glared at his 'best friend' before storming off once again to no where. The sky was slowly covered with gray clouds, meaning it will rain anytime soon.

Droplets of water soaked his fur as he ran. He didn't know where he was going, he just needed to be alone. His old wounds reopened, quickly causing pain to erupt in his body.

_Screw Benson, screw Mordecai_

_I bet they wished that I had died_

_But no more shall I suffer abuse_

_It is they who will suffer._

Rigby stopped running and looked around. All he saw was rain and grass. He looked up at the sky and grinned evilly. He knew what he would do.

He would have to get revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>So uh, this is sorta like a Halloween thing, I guess. Short, I know, but the next chapter isn't for people who are sensitive. Beware.<strong>

_Summary:_

_Rigby drugs all his tormentors and takes them down in the basement._


	2. Drugging My Tormentors

**Wow! I didn't expect all you guys to actually like this, but since you all do...thanks!**

* * *

><p>Rigby grinned. He knew this was going to work, he just knew it. He might of not passed high school, but that doesn't mean he couldn't think things through. And that also mean he couldn't cook.<p>

The moment he slapped the bacon on the pan, the park crew came in right away. Benson inhaled deeply, "Wow Rigby, it sure smells great. What are you making?"

"Oh you know. Bacon, pancakes, venom..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

"Well hurry it up, I'm starving. After I'm done, I want you to blah blah blah blah blah-" Rigby had tuned him out. He placed the food on plates before serving to his fellow 'friends'.

Everyone took a tiny bite, making sure nothing was wrong. When they swallowed, it actually wasn't that bad. It tasted great! The raccoon grinned once more. His plan was now in motion.

"How do you guys feel?"

Mordecai raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

He then fell in the state of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later:<strong>

Mordecai moaned in pain as he started to awake. He tried to move, but realized he was chained to the wall.

"What the? Where am I?"

"I don't know bro, but this is getting creepy. You know who else is getting creepy? MY MOM!"

"Shut up Muscle Man! This is a serious situation we're all in!" Benson exclaimed angrily.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Suddenly, the door flew open. Everyone gasped, "Rigby?!"

The raccoon slammed the door shut, "Yeah I did it. I drugged all of you. Wanna know why?"

Benson struggled against the chains, "So help me if you don't let us all out right now, I will call the police on you!"

Rigby only chuckled and that chuckle turned into crazy laughter. The park crew all glanced at each other. "The hell is so funny? I **will **call the cops on you!"

"No you won't. You're chained up, remember? God, you must have short term memory or something. Anyway, I wanna show you guys something." The raccoon walked over to a blanket covering what seems to be a cart.

He pulled the blanket off, revealing varieties of sharp object, ranging from knives to swords. Everyone gulped nervously. "Rigby, what the hell is going on?!"

The raccoon smiled, just a normal small smile. "Oh this? This is going to help me exact my revenge on you all. And the best part? No one knows, not even poor innocent Pops." he replied.

Benson turned over to Skips, "Skips you gotta break free and save us! Please!"

The yeti struggled, but it was no use. The chains were stronger than him. Rigby grabbed a long whip and slowly licked it. "This needs some blood. Good thing it'll have some on real soon."

Mordecai started to cry, "Dude, I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you mad, please just don't kill me!" The bluejay felt a sharp pain on his chest. He yelled in pain.

Rigby took pleasure out of that. He wants them to feel pain just like he did. "Didn't like that did ya? After all the abuse I SUFFERED from all of you, it's time for me to get back. To get my revenge. Now, who wants to **die **first?"


	3. Benson is First

**I apologize about this short chapter, but I guess because Benson isn't really a human being. More like a object, but I had tried. Enjoy! P.S, yes this is inspired of "Cupcakes". You guys are smart. ;)**

* * *

><p>Mordecai breathed heavily. His heart pounded hard against his chest. "D-D-Dude, please don't kill us. We're sorry, just please!" Rigby giggled like an innocent little girl, "It's too late now. Maybe your ass should've thought of that before abusing me and I WORKED just AS HARD AS YOU!"<p>

The raccoon walked over to the cart and slowly pulled out a hammer. He faced over to his very first victim: Benson.

Benson noticed his glare. Sweat started form on his hairless dome. He struggled as hard as he could against the chains, but it was no use. He started breath fast, but that did nothing.

Nothing would stop Rigby from what he would about to do.

"Lookey here Benny, a hammer. You shouldn't be surprised that you're my first victim, dummy." He rubbed Benson's stainless steel arm, at which he flinched at. "R-Rigby, please. I'm so so sorry for abusing you, just don't kill me!"

"Shut up, Gumball. You make me sick. In more ways than one." The raccoon raised the hammer high and brought it down hard on Benson's big head. A sickening crack echoed throughout the basement.

Muscle Man squired loudly in his chains, "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP US! HELP!"

Rigby ignored it. No one would save them. Not even Pops.

Benson shouted in sheer pain. He may not have any blood, but if he did, it would've felt worse. Rigby kept grinning. "This is just the start." The raccoon walked to the side wall and grabbed a few stickers and attached to them were wires.

Everyone gulped.

He attached the stickers on Benson, mostly on his chest. This was going to be exciting. "Hope you stay awake for this one Benny, because you'll get the _shock _of a lifetime. Ha ha!"

Rigby pulled the switch and immediately, thousands of electricity bolts coursed through the gumball machine. He screamed in intense and horrible pain. Everyone had tried to look away, but the sound of pain couldn't let them. After a few more minutes of intense yelling, the raccoon pulled the switch off. The smell of burnt gumballs and steel covered the room.

Rigby smiled. "Had enough, Benson?"

He panted as he stopped struggling in his chains. The electricity had surely wore him out. "R-Rigby-" The raccoon placed his finger ontop of Benson's lip, quickly silencing him.

"Shhh. It's okay. Now, are you ready for some barbeque?"

"Huh? What are you talking about...?"

Rigby walked over to a burning grill and carefully picked up a knife. The tip was a bright orange, indicating that it was hot. But Benson was too exhausted to even notice. He already received pain, why not kill him?

"_Eye _hope you like it!"_  
><em>

He quickly stabbed Benson's eye with the burning hot knife. Blood had splattered all over the walls, most on the other victims. The gumball machine squirmed wildly in his chains. The pain was indescribable.

"AHHHHH!"

Rigby raised the bloody knife and went for the other eye. After what seemed like forever, Benson had fell limp. He was now dead. Rigby chuckled. "Welp, that's one down and boy was that lame. I expected him to last longer, pfft."

He turned to everyone, who were traumatized by what they saw. "Whose next?"


End file.
